Following In Their Footsteps
by glitzeybee
Summary: The next generation seem determined to follow in their parents footsteps: causing trouble and fighting evil!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Alas, Earwax! I don't own Harry Potter… but JK Rowling does!

If you looked into the Weasley household, you would find a picture-perfect family scene. Really, you would. Rose and Teddy were playing Wizard Chess in the corner and James was reading to Lily and Hugo on the couch, while Fred distracted them all by throwing paper balls at Rose. Albus, Scorpius and Louis were sitting by the window, talking about something that made Al and Louis grin and Scorpius hit both of them.

But, as I said, this was at the Weasley house, so it couldn't stay like that for long.

After completely destroying Teddy at chess (twice) Rose Weasley stood up and said to the group, "Has anyone seen Dom? I need to give her back a Top I borrowed from her." Everyone shook their heads (Except the boys by the window, who were now laughing so hard that they were crying.) and went back to their activities. Until, as if on cue, Dom burst through the door, flanked by Victoire and Roxanne, shouting "Rose Weasley! Where-is-my-top-you-swore-you-would-give-it-back-if-I-find-so-muh-as-a-speck-of-ink-on-it-I-will-curse-you!" she said all of this in one breathe, and after a beat of silence, the whole room burst out laughing. "Calm down, Dom!" Rose laughed. "It's in my room! I'll go and get it." Rose ran up the stairs whilst Dom vented her feeling by aiming a kick at Louis. "H-hey!" he laughed at her.

A couple of hours later, only Rose, Hugo, Scorpius and the Potters remained. Ron, Hermione and Ginny were in the front room, waiting for Harry to come back from his meeting with the Order. When he finally entered the house, he called out. "Hey, Guys! I'm Home!" to the kids, and then walked into the front room. He sat down, closed his eyes and said wearily "I've got news, and you're not gonna like it."

**A/N: **First chapter of a new Fanfic! Wooo! Okay, it's probably rubbish, but it's my first Fanfic… and it's so short! The next ones will be longer! I promise! This chapter was just something to set off the plot! so…yeah… review! :D

**-Glitzeybee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ** *sigh* I don't own Harry Potter…. *sigh* JK Rowling does!

Rose, Al and Scorpius were sitting on the floor of Rose's bedroom. Rose and Scorpius were playing Chess, and Al was just watching them, smirking at Scorpius every now and then. "Al! Stop it!" said Rose, throwing up her hands in exasperation. "Stop what? I'm not doing anything!" he smirked again. "That! Stop… Smirking!" she took her wand out and pointed it at him threateningly. He stopped smirking and glared at her. "You wouldn't." he said, sounding thoroughly unconvinced. Scorpius put a hand on his shoulder. "She would, mate. Remember last month? When _you _stole her present for Valentine's day?" he looked at Al "And_ I_ had pepper breath. All day. So if I were you, I would go and sit in the corner and think about what you've done." Al burst out laughing at this. Rose lowered her wand and glared at them both. "You two better keep your voices down. If dad hears you, then he will probably be sent to Azkaban for killing Scorpius and burying him under the porch." Ron thought he knew everything about his kids, but he _didn't _know that his daughter was dating his enemy's son. And if he _did _find out, that would mean certain death for both of them. Either that or she'd be grounded for the rest of her life. She shook her head. "I'm going to ask dad if I can borrow Pig." And with that she stalked out of the room. "Girls…" muttered Al, shaking his head. "No," said Scorpius, looking just as confused "_Rose." _

Rose stomped downstairs. _Boys are so… ugh! _She thought. _Well, no _Al _is so…ugh. _She thought that the most likely place to find her father was the kitchen, but as she walked past the front room, she heard her dad's voice. She pressed her ear to the door and heard him say "…well, the order will have it under control soon enough…" then she heard her Uncle Harry saying "yeah, but Ron, we _are _the Order now… so I guess it's up to us…" Rose looked at the door, and then ran back upstairs.

"You guys!" panted Rose as she ran back into Al's room, all traces of her previous anger gone. "Come and listen to this!" and then she ran back out of the room. "She's mental!" muttered Al. "Absolutely mental!" Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Come on…" he said. They ran after Rose, who was now trying break lily's door down. "Hugo!" she panted. "Give me… your extendable…ears!" Hugo and Lily looked downright terrified. "Sure thing, crazy sister…" he rustled around in his pockets for about a minute until he said "Must've left them at home… sorry, sis." But rose was already halfway down the stairs. "see you later…" muttered Scorpius as he shut the door, then tried to catch up with Rose, who was now standing outside the front room.

"Shhhh!" she said pointing at the door. The three of them crowded around the door, trying to find out what had made Rose go crazy. They heard Hermione say "But if the Death Eaters _are _meeting up, then where are they doing it?" The three outside the door exchanged a look. "Death Eaters?" mouthed Al. Rose and Scorpius shrugged. "Well," said Ron "There can't be more than ten of them… I mean, most of them are in Azkaban." "We know where they're meeting already, though…" said Harry. "Where?" asked Hermione. "Malfoy Manor." Rose and Al looked at Scorpius. He exhaled slowly, and said "My father is an Idiot."

**A/N: **So… second chapter… It's still so short! I'm trying to make them longer! I swear! And the plot will get better… I hope! Review! : D -**Glitzeybee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: yeah… I don't own Harry Potter…. But JK does!

"Does Malfoy _ever _learn?!" snarled Ron. "We don't have any proof yet, Ron." Hermione reminded him softly, trying to calm her husband down. "Exactly," said Harry. "That's what we need: Proof. Now, I've talked to Kingsley about it, and he thinks we have an advantage in this: Scorpius." Hermione looked at Harry and said "Harry, we can't use Scorpius to get at Death Eaters!" Even Ron looked shocked at the idea. "I know… I don't think it's a good idea, but it'll only be us talking to him-" and that's as far as he got before the living room door was thrown open, to reveal a confused Al, a very pale Scorpius and a seething Rose.

"Rose? Are you okay?" said Ron, trying to sound innocent, but Rose caught on to him in a heartbeat. "Don't even try that with me, dad!" she snarled. "Calm down, Rose, you're overreacting." This was the wrong thing to say, and he realised this a second too late. "Overreacting? OVERREACTING?! THERE ARE DEATH EATERS MEETING UP IN MY BOYFRIENDS HOUSE! AND YOU'RE TELLING ME I'M OVERREACTING?!" She finished, glaring at her father.

"Rose, you need to- wait, _boyfriend?_" Rose's hands flew to her mouth. She looked at her mother, then at her cousin and said boyfriend. By this time, Lily and Hugo had come downstairs to see what was going on.

"I knew it! Cough up, Lily, 5 galleons! Ha! I knew they were dating! I knew…" he trailed off under Rose's glare. "C'mon, Lily…" he muttered, grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the room. "Well, we should get going… see you tomorrow!" Said Harry as he shouted Lily to come down and told Al to get his coat on, leaving just Rose, Ron, Hermione and Scorpius.

"Rose…sit down." Said Ron. "No! I'm not finished! I want to help! So does Al, and Scorpius, they told me-" "Rose! Sit. Down." She did as she was told and sank into the armchair by the fire. She looked over to Scorpius, who was fiddling with his leather wristband and trying not to smile, and gave him a death glare. "Well," said Hermione, c lapping her hands together, "I'm going to pick Teddy and James up from the ministry, c'mon Scorpius…" and with that she nodded at her daughter, grabbed Scorpius and walked out.

"So when did you start going out with that Malfoy boy?" said Ron, sitting opposite her. "Umm…. Fifth year, I think." She replied, staring into the fire. "I've never really liked him." Muttered Ron. "Just the other night you said how he was 'alright, really'!" exclaimed Rose, standing up. It was going to be a long night.

A/N: I know I haven't updated in weeks, I'm sorry! My laptop broke and then I went on holiday for two weeks, but I'm back now, so…yeah… anyway, what did you think about this chapter? I know, it's still really short! I'm trying to make them longer! Thanks to **Tothepottercave**, I'm glad you liked the chapter. Review!

-**Glitzeybee **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Aww…come on guys… you know I don't own Harry Potter…. JK does…*Sigh*

A while later, after two hours of shouting and screaming matches, four slammed doors, a leather wristband, and a lot of reasoning, and a bit of crying, the house was quiet. Harry had come back to drop Al off (He and Scorpius were staying for the summer) and he was now sitting in the front room with Ron, while Ron scowled at the floor. Rose had locked her door and was sitting on her bed, whilst Al and Scorpius were sitting outside of her room, trying to get her to come out. Hugo was asleep (as usual) and Hermione was cooking dinner (Ron was a terrible cook) with the help of James and Teddy.

"Kids! Time for dinner!" Shouted Hermione. Seconds later, Hugo walked in, yawning "I heard the word "dinner"" and sat down. "Where's everyone else?" asked Teddy. "Umm… Harry's trying to cheer dad up, Rose won't come out of her room, and Al and Scorpius are trying to get her out." Said Hugo. "Why? What's happened?" asked James. "Oh, Rose let slip to dad that she was going out with Scorpius, and he got all angry, and they had a shouting match over Death Eaters and boyfriends and Malfoy Manor." Said Hugo, rolling his eyes. "What? Rose is dating Malfoy?" yelped James. "Yeah, that's what I just said." James frowned and said "If he ever breaks up with her, I'm gonna take a leaf out of Moody's book and turn him into a ferret." Hermione smiled and said, "Stop threatening to transfigure Scorpius and eat your spaghetti. And Hugo, if you feed your vegetable to Pig again, then you're grounded." "Yeah Hugo," said Teddy "I had to peel them carrots. _Without magic. _So you'd better eat them." Hugo muttered something that sounded like "And they say _I'm _the weird one!" and started to eat.

"James, go and get Rose and the boys, tell them that dinners ready." Said Hermione. "Okay," said James. "HEY! KIDS! AUNT HERMIONE SAYS DINNERS READY!" He shouted. "James…" warned Hermione. "Okay, okay!" he muttered and walked upstairs.

"Hey, kids, aunt Hermione told me to tell you that dinners ready." James looked down and saw Al and Scorpius lying on the floor outside Rose's door. "We're not kids!" they said in unison. "Sure you're not." Replied James. He stepped over them, pointed his wand at the door and muttered "Alohomora." "Idiots!" said Al. "Why didn't _we _think of that?!" Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Because she would _probably _hex us." He reminded him. "Yeah…Yeah, you're right." Nodded Al. "Because I'm a genius." Said Scorpius, smirking at Al. "Ha! Yeah right!" He snorted. Al looked at Rose's door. He'd known her for, well, forever, but he'd never seen her get _this _upset. And James letting himself into her room probably wasn't going to help. Just as he was about to suggest sending in a search party after James, Scorpius stood up.

The door opened, and out came James, followed by Rose. "How did he…I mean, we just….why….how did he _do _that!?" spluttered Al, following them down the stairs. "Seriously! We just spent four hours sitting outside her room, you gave her your wristband, you never take that thing off, and she doesn't come out, but then James goes in their for five minutes and she just follows him out?!" He ranted, whilst Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Just drop it, Al!" shouted rose from the bottom of the stairs. "Oh, she speaks now, I _see!_" muttered Al. "Oh, Al, stop muttering and eat your spaghetti!" Snapped Rose.

Dinner was a slightly awkward affair that night. With Rose shooting dirty looks at her dad every few seconds, and her dad shooting dirty looks at Scorpius, and nobody was really talking. So when Hugo stood up and said "I have an announcement!" everyone looked very surprised indeed.

**A/N: ** Why hello there! See, they're getting longer, if only slightly….anyway, thanks to **Tothepottercave** and** kissmysins **for reviewing! What do you think Hugo's big announcement is? Thanks for reading!

-**Glitzeybee**


End file.
